


The one where everyone lives

by Kaogasm



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Good Boyfriend Bucky Barnes, Good Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki and Bucky against Sam, M/M, Natasha Romanov Lives, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, One-Shot, Oneshot, Plot What Plot, Tony Stark Lives, What Was I Thinking?, WinterFrost - Freeform, bucky does what he wants, i don't know what i was thinking, one shot without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaogasm/pseuds/Kaogasm
Summary: A random oneshot that I can't remember why I even started it. No plot, just an established Winterfrost relationship. Apparently Sam can't handle Thai food, which has nothing to do with the story.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	The one where everyone lives

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, I don't even know how this came to life or why I started writing it. But here it is.

“Are we cooking or ordering tonight?” Bucky closed the fridge after grabbing a bottle of water, tossing it across the kitchen to Loki.

“It’s your friends who are coming over. You decide.” Loki caught the bottle easily, opening it and taking a sip. “I’d rather not have to think about it.”

“They’re your friends, too, you know.” Bucky pointed out, to which Loki just shrugged. “Order it is.” He grabbed a few delivery menus and started going through. “How about Thai?”

“Too spicy for Sam’s delicate tongue. Thai it is.” Loki replied, finishing the water and tossing the empty bottle into the garbage can.

“I like the way you think.” Bucky grinned and placed the order.

They had been living together for a while. They shared an apartment not to far away from the Avengers compound. Always ready to show up whenever they were needed for a mission. Loki had shown up moments after Carol Danvers had brought down Thanos’ ship during the battle against the Mad Titan. To everyone’s surprise, Loki had jumped right into battle, aiding them all in taking down the enemy. He combined his skills with Stark’s gauntlet, preventing him from dying after snapping his fingers which had led to wiping Thanos and his army from existence. What were they thinking going against Thanos with a makeshift gauntlet and no magical reinforcements to prevent the stones from killing the person who used them?

The first couple of months were the hardest. Loki had a lot of explanations to do. Thor was livid. His brother had made him go through hell and back with the death stunt he had apparently pulled on the Statesman. Later on, when Loki had explained why and how he had done it, Thor had softened up. He couldn’t stay mad at his brother for too long. Especially since he had his little brother back and Loki had volunteered to take the Soul Stone back. As an apology, he had even managed to bring back the Black Widow with him.

That seemed to get the Avengers to warm up to him. It was a grand gesture from his side. He could have just taken the stone and disappeared, but instead, he had returned it and even managed to make a trade. A soul for a soul. Though he would not divulge in how he managed to resurrect the Widow. No matter how they tried to coax it out of him, Loki flat out refused to say anything.

He was given a place to stay at the compound whenever he was in town. He had first left to New Asgard with Thor, coming to visit every now and then. But when his brother had decided he was to travel the universe with the group of incompetent imbeciles that called themselves the Guardians of the Galaxy, Loki had tried ruling for a while. He had done it before, disguised as Odin. The difference this time was that Loki was _bored_ of it pretty soon. Valkyrie, Korg and Meek were good help. Valkyrie acted as his advisor and she was pretty much doing most of the heavy lifting.

That is until he had decided that the best way to move on was to appoint the Valkyrie as his replacement. She was reluctant at first, but after a bit of convincing she agreed. If at any point she thought she didn’t want to anymore, she could call up on him and he’d take the throne back.

A week after she had started her reign, New Asgard was already showing signs of flourishing. Loki knew he had made the right choice. He remained in New Asgard for two more weeks before he had gotten a call from Tony Stark, asking him over for a mission.

Loki had immediately jumped at the opportunity. He’d get to fight and cause havoc. To his surprise, he was welcomed with open arms when he arrived. The Black Widow even hugged him!

While the Avengers behaved as if they were his friends, Loki remained wary of them. His suspicious nature always told him there’s a shoe somewhere there to be dropped at any given moment and they would eventually reveal their true intentions regarding him.

The shoe never dropped.

The Avengers really considered him a friend and ally.

He couldn’t believe it.

Then he had started going on missions with Bucky and Sam. Sometimes the Widow and Barton would join them. Though Barton was absent from the compound most of the time. Loki had heard that the Hawk had a family. Wife, children and even pets. Though Loki hadn’t met them, he was quite surprised by the fact.

Bucky had caught his attention early on. He was reserved, but when needed, he had a sharp tongue. He bickered with Sam so often that Loki thought they were together. Only when he had dropped an off-handed comment along the lines of “your husband would disagree” during one of their bickering sessions, Sam and Bucky were quite fast to voice their displeasure about the notion. Quite loudly, even.

In a way, Loki was relieved.

In time Loki started developing feelings for the Winter Soldier. They’d go on missions together. They’d spend evenings on the roof staring at the stars at night, talk about the past or whatever mission they had done last. Bucky had an interesting insight about things. He was intelligent. He was handsome. Beautiful inside and out. Loki couldn’t help but fall for him.

To say Bucky was oblivious to his surroundings was a bit of a stretch. As a former spy, he was quite aware about every little detail happening around him. That is, if said details did not involve a certain god pining after him, flirting, dropping hints here and there. Bucky was completely blind to all of it.

Loki had even secretly arranged an _accidental_ room with a single bed at a fully booked hotel during one of the missions they were on together. Bucky ended up sleeping on the floor, which made Loki want to just hit something. He had taken his anger out on the enemy the next day.

Loki had become a bit distant after all his attempts to capture Bucky’s attention had failed. So maybe the soldier wasn’t interested in men. Or maybe he was just not interested in _him_. That was enough to break Loki’s heart, so he had decided to distance himself.

Bucky didn’t notice the change in Loki’s behaviour at first. Only when he hadn’t seen Loki on the roof for a whole week did he start suspecting something was off. During the day Loki kept busy with Stark and Banner. In the evenings, instead of going to the roof, Loki went to his room. Bucky thought that was odd and quite unlike the god.

Natasha was getting impatient with the two. Bucky was trying to talk to Loki and Loki was avoiding him at all costs. It was kindergarten, really. She had seen how Loki would be watching Bucky when he thought no one was looking, but she was always looking.

One day after returning from a mission, she sent word to Loki that Bucky was hurt. The fact was, Bucky had a small scratch over the side of his forehead, which would have healed within a couple of hours. But Loki didn’t need to know that. Natasha only smirked after she had sent the message. A few seconds later she heard Loki’s heavy footsteps as he ran out of his room and towards med bay.

He had gotten there the moment Bucky was walking out of the examination room. Loki came to an abrupt halt before him, taking Bucky by surprise. When he had found out the injury was just a mild scratch, Loki threw himself at Bucky, hugging him tightly.

It was the moment Bucky’s arms wrapped around Loki’s waist when the two of them realized they did not want to be without each other.

Fast-forward a few months and they had moved in together, taking their relationship to the next level. They liked their privacy, so moving out of the compound was the logical thing to do. No prying eyes, no Sam to get on Bucky’s nerves, no out of line comments from Stark. They still saw everyone almost every day. The team would visit them every now and then. They’d have movie nights, game nights. Things were going good, everyone was happy.

But through all that, Loki still remained apprehensive about the humans around him. Nevertheless, he did not show any signs of wanting to stop socializing with them. The proof of that was the dinner they were going to have with the team at their home.

“Earth to Loki. Do you copy?”

Loki’s line of sight was full of James’ face. He blinked twice, then smiled. “I never copy. I only acquire the originals.”

“Oh God, that’s lame.” Bucky chuckled, then leaned in for a kiss. “Where were you just now?”

“Thinking.” 

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “That sounds dangerous.”

“When is it not?” Loki smirked, grabbing Bucky by the collar and pulling him into another kiss.

“Okay, we have about half an hour before the gang gets here. We can definitely squeeze in a quickie.” Bucky grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

“I did not take you to be the horny type.” Loki laughed heartily, but started moving towards the bedroom, pulling Bucky along.

“I’m _into_ the horny type.” Bucky said, earning him a not so gentle shove onto their bed.

“Really now?” Loki’s helmet materialized over his head at the same moment his clothes disappeared.

“Hey, not fair. I wanted to undress you!” Bucky protested but he was shut up with Loki’s lips locking onto his.

“Later. Now it’s _quickie_ time.” Loki made Bucky’s clothes disappear as well, before he turned him around and started kissing between his shoulder blades. 

The sex was fast and messy. They both collapsed on the bed only a moment before the doorbell was heard. Thanks to Loki’s magic and godly physiology, he managed to recover pretty quickly. He cleaned them both and had their clothes materialize on them instead of bothering to get dressed manually.

The team was there and they would have a blast making fun of Sam’s inability to tolerate spicy food.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! *bribes with self-made cookies*


End file.
